


The house at Mourney Avenue

by RibbitRabbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Scenes, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Reader is a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbitRabbit/pseuds/RibbitRabbit
Summary: You are a detective, in a fairly new department associated with monsters. Your job is never simple.You weren't a hero. You didn't even think yourself a very good person most of the times. But you wanted to make up for your mistakes.As a gruesome crime hits the roads of your town,you have to do your best to solve the case. Even if it means meeting up with people you'd rather forget...





	1. Back in town

**Author's Note:**

> Did I watch to many cheesy crime flicks? You bet I did.

After a horrifying day of paperwork and endless questions you had crashed onto the couch,not even able to slip out of your shoes. It took mere seconds to fall asleep. You hadn’t even left your desk the whole week,caught up in the nasty aftermath of a juristical desaster. Who had shot whom first? Where did you stand? Why did you feel the need to shoot?  
Because he threatened to kill someone. That’s why.  
Things had gotten out of hand . You were new in the department. Were new as a detective. What you lacked in experience you had in persistence.  
So it didn’t matter to you if someone hurt a monster or a human. People had taken that the wrong way somehow. It had led to a nasty situation. The man you had shot had broken into a government building. You had been in the building to get information. You weren’t suposed to be there. He had taken hostages. He had held a kid hostage. You knew the drill. You wouldn’t want to play hero and get people hurt. There were better suited units and agents for cases like this. But he had a kid hostage. And he was going to hurt them. Sometimes you didn’t think. Your brain switched into a primal mode,spurned by your desire.

_Help. Protect._

So you shot. You shot two times ,one in the leg,just to get him down. But he wouldn’t stop. So you shot a second time.  
In his chest. He fell down dead.  
It was the first time you had killed.  
Press Made a huge deal out of it. Apparently you had saved not only a kid. You had saved Frisk, ambassador of the monsters,key figure to their integration into this society and their release from their 'secured home' in Mt. Ebott.  
You didn’t care who or what. You just had killed a man. However bad something or someone was. You had taken a life. A man had died by your hands.  
You had been suspended for a month as the media slowly left the case alone. Your captain was furious. That was not the kind of attention you or your department needed. Pro human groups made his and your life hell. 

_You had shot a man. You could have just let swat made heir job. But you didn’t._

It didn’t help you had no partner at the moment.  
The department of monster related crimes was short on staff and having your partner take the top forensic on a honeymoon was not helping.  
Your partner had told you she would stay, help you. But you declined. This wedding hd been planned for a long time and you would still be suspended when they came back.  
Better than to see their cute cuddling lovely dovely faces longing for each other. You ruined your life,no need to trouble theirs further.  
It wasn’t you thought they didn’t deserve happiness. But sometimes it did sting a little. You were rushing thirty,and all you had was your job and a shitty apartment.  
You could have gotten a career,high payment,you were smart and tough. Instead you had chosen the dead end monster department.  
Not only were you hated by most people and monsters because you were a cop,you were hated by most other cops too.  
No one really was save from you. They all had some dirt on their shoes,and you would,if necessary,not stop to give them a free pass.  
You mother was less than pleased to see you working for your new class of citizens.  
Racism and xenophobia was on a new high. It would take more than a department and a few new laws to integrate them into the society. But that was what they deserved,after a couple hundred years of oppression.  
But what did you know? You weren’t a politician ,you could just try to do your job best as possible.  
Being locked in a building,tied to a desk made you feel uneasy. You liked to move, you were a runner, using your actual talents instead of hanging around and twiddling your thumbs.  
Your eyes had burned and your head hurt,words dancing in front of your closed eyes.  
Your captain had been giving you shit the whole week. You really missed your partner.  
At least you would keep your job.  
As bad as payment was,it was needed. Even this shitty place needed to be rented. You knew better than anyone else that nothing was free.  
The phone call wake you up in the middle of the night.  
It was a persistent shrill ringing in your ear. You saw the screen illuminating your living room,it had slipped out of your pocket and was on the old brown carpet. After a short moment you grabbed it.  
'____.’ You said,sitting up,holding your head in one hand.  
'Detective?' You didn’t know that voice.’It’s Jane. The captain told me to call you.’  
Jane,huh. You had talked to her once or twice ,she was the captain’s henchman. You wondered what was so important the captain had her to call you now. Except...  
'What happened?'  
‘Someone found a body. They gave the case to our department...well, its complicated,you’ll see.’  
She gave you the address.  
Duty was calling and you were glad to answer.

The night was cool,your unruly hair was brushing against your cheeks as you stepped out of your old trustworthy car. Blue paint was peeling off the door,and one of your side mirrors was dangling dangerously as you closed the door shut.  
You had taken time to grab a jacket,but your trousers were still crumbled from your nap on the couch.  
Jane and another officer were waiting in front of the alley.  
You stepped onto the sidewalk,hands in pockets, looking around.  
Not much traffic. It was an eerie Wednesday night. Lights flickered as you walked below them.  
Yellow tape fluttered in the breeze. This part of town wasn’t very popular. A few streets past was a strip club and one or two shady bars,but other than that it was mostly warehouses. A business park.  
There was a parked truck. You kept the logo on its side in the back of your mind.  
'Detective ____.’ The officer looked at you in relief. Jane just nodded,brown hair in a tight bun,dark jacket showing off the logo of the police.  
‘Your were very vague on the phone,Jane.’  
'I was..I am sorry. I wasn’t feeling well.’ She said.’The body is still there. You can take a look and I will fill you in.’  
A monster scuddled along ,holding a bag and a camera. You let him pass, nodding, before you moved closer,ducking beneath the crime scene tape.  
Here and there were people from the forensic, scattered among the alley. You kept close to the entrance as you took in the scene.  
Your people had taken the place apart already. A flash as someone made a picture.  
The body of a human lay in the middle.  
You couldn’t see the face from your point of view. But as you stepped closer it was hard to oversee the cause of death. The killer had opened the chest of the human victim. Pried it open. You could see the twisted and broken ribs,the blood.  
'It is confirmed that the killer took the human victim’s soul.’ Jane said beside you,but didn’t look as they picked the body up a lounger,zipping the bag closed.  
You had thought as much as remembered the shattered rib cage.  
'Any clue of their identity?'  
'Nothing as far as I know.’ Jane was as angsty as a fresh hatched chick ,the way she staggered unwillingly behind you. You missed your boasting monster partner more than ever.  
'They have the case to us because of the soul..you know,no one really knows how to handle it, it’s all new.’ Jane shuffled along as you took another look at the alley.  
The killer had gone to work right here. At least with this amount of blood it was clear he had killed and opened the victim in this alley.  
You'd have a better look at the body when the autopsy was done. That would be tomorrow morning,the coroner was always busy and as understaffed as you.

'Any witnesses?'  
‘Not yet. It isn’t a very busy street.’  
‘The truck?'  
'We are checking that. But it seems to be here since yesterday.’  
You pinched the bridge of your nose and concentrated.  
'Have you contacted someone about this soul business?'  
Now Jane shuffled uncomfortable.’We tried to reach Alphys but it seems she is.. indisposed at the moment.’  
Honeymoon would do that,you guessed. 'I'll find someone for the job.’  
'Well.’ Jane folded her arms in front of her dark jacket.’There would be a few,but I heard you worked with Dr. G-'  
'You don’ t want the doctor around. Trust me.’ You cut her off . _Not around me,_ you thought sour and swallowed on some heavy chunks of bitter memories. 'I will find someone. '  
_Someone preferably not him._ you added just for yourself.  
Jane’s and your phones got of simultaneously.  
'Seems we got a suspect.’ She said.  
'We'll see.’ You answered and moved out of the alley,back to old faithful, waiting to bring you to the station.


	2. Coffee and chitchats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find someone you didn't expect in the station.

The ride to the station took the better part of the next hour. Alone with your thoughts you found yourself thinking about events better long forgotten.

There had been times when all you had cared for was yourself. Let the devil take the hindmost was your motto. You had wronged and had been wronged.  
In retrospect it only seemed fair things had ended the way they did. With you all alone, drinking too much and bathing in your own self pity. You had been a horrible person.  
But things had changed now. And you wouldn’t let your past drag you down. You were changed for the better.  
Dwelling in your past would do you no good.

It had to be the sleep you so longingly seeked.

You stopped your car halfway to the station to get yourself a nice , steaming cup of coffee at a gas station. Well,not so nice,but coffee was coffee and dearly needed at this hour.  
Your perverted love for sugar didn’t make a stop for the poor coffee,and it was drowned, sizzling in pain.  
As you felt the caffeine pump through your veins your cloudy thoughts brightened up. You had your job back.  
This wasn’t a reason to celebrate of course. Someone had died. But all in all you were back in the road. It was better than sitting around. Better than paperwork.  
You took another sip of your coffee and your eyes found their way to the pistol you were wearing in your holster.  
Yes,you had been evaluated,studied by a psychologist. You had been in therapy to determine if you were able to do your job again and you had passed.  
You had been on the shooting range.  
But shooting at paper was something different than shooting at real, breathing,living-  
Eyes on the street,you told yourself.  
Breathing steady,in out. You would do what was necessary.  
The radio was cracking , distorting the voice of the singer.

_I met my love by the gas works wall_  
_Dreamed a dream by the old canal_  
_I kissed my girl by the factory wall_  
_Dirty old town...._

_Dirty old town...._

Sipping the rest of your coffee you pulled on the parking lot in front of the station.  
Your thoughts weren’t leaving you alone and you were more than glad to focus onto this case.  
Your department was stuck in the basement of the station and a house nearby,since your budget was short. They were working on it,but they had been working on it for a year now. Who knew how long you could snuggle in the basement.  
Walking through the door, the station seemed relatively untroubled. Two officers,one a dog monster,were in the front. Another monster seemed to be arguing with them.  
Discarding your empty cup into a nearby and very full and very smelly trash bin,you stepped closer. The monster was a fluffy rabbit,half your height,wearing the brightest pink dress you had ever seen. She was waving what seemed to be a photograph at the two officers.  
You stepped closer.  
'Everything allright?'  
Your monster colleague Officer Dogg gave a low growl at that.  
' It’s my son.’ Rabbitlady seemed to be near a mental breakdown.’My son is missing. And they say they can’t do anything?!'  
'I am sure they will do anything they can for your son.’ You tried to reassure her, using your most soothing voice. 'Please try to stay calm and tell them everything they need to know.’  
She was turning to you fully now, a glitter of hope in her eyes. You felt a pang of guilt on her heart.  
'Could I..talk to you..?'  
'I am working on another case,' there was the dying spark. 'I am very sorry.’  
'Oh.’ She just said.  
'But I will keep in touch with the officers that will be working on your case.’ You promised,fishing in your pockets until you found a card. ‘See? This is my number.’  
'Detective ___.’ She read,,taking the card ,holding it in her fuzzy paws.  
'That's me.’ You smiled at her. ' I have to go now,but please let my colleagues take care of you and your son.’  
Rabbitlady nodded through her tears. One of the officers gave you an approving look.  
You turned and moved through a set of doors.  
Jane was already waiting.  
'They said he was loitering close by the crime scene.’ She said.’He’s got an alibi,but they thought it might be worth a shot.’  
As you looked through the glass into the interrogation room,you felt wide awake.  
'Jane, ' you managed to say before sighing.’I can assure you this is not our guy. Let me talk to him and we can get this over it.’  
'What makes you so sure?' she asked.  
' I know him. Just believe me when I say he isn’t capable of something like this.’  
Believing,Jane furrowed her brow. That didn’t buy you anything,but since they didn’t have anything against him. And this was your case. Jane had to trust your judgement for now.  
You left her,stepping into the interrogation room.  
' When I said ‘See you soon' I didn’t mean you had to visit me at work,Sans.’  
Sans was plounged in the metal chair,hands in pockets,half grinning when he recognised you.'Well I thought you might get _bonely_.’  
You shook your head at him.

It didn’t take long to get through the questions. You were pretty positive your friend had nothing to do with this whole mess. Loitering around was just what he did.  
' Let’s wrap this up.’ You said, rubbing your eyes.’ I had a long night and I am pretty sure it’s not over yet.’  
' Tired _to the bone_?' he offered.  
You sighed a little. ‘You have no clue. Since you were there by mere coincidence and there is no evidence of your involvement , you are free to go. If you remember something important, please let me know.’  
You escorted the skeleton out of the room. Jane was watching closely,you had no doubt she’d inform the captain about everything.  
‘See you at Grillby’s,kid.’  
'Drinks on me.’ ’you promised. ‘Say hi to your brother. ‘His eye sockets regarded you with a long look.  
'Papyrus. ‘you felt the need to clarify. ‘Say hi to Papyrus.’

' They are still working on the autopsy.’ Jane informed you.  
'Good.’ You said, rubbing your eyes again.’ I'll keep tabs on the truck. Tomorrow I'll find someone to contact about the soul. Maybe we can find a way to trace it. If the killer still has it with him,it'll be a good way to track him down.’  
'Sounds like a plan.’ She wasn’t angry at you for letting Sans go,was she?   
You knew nothing about her. Not even her last name. Since you were working together,that seemed inappropriate. 'Care about a coffee? I know a place nearby.’  
‘No thanks.’   
Ok,well,you tried. No one should tell otherwise.  
'I am off then.’ You just shrugged before deciding to take your leave. Tired as you were,you had just had coffee. Might as well get refreshments and let your brain get to work on this.


End file.
